massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
RP:City of Ghosts
Rules #Each player can have a squad of up to three characters ("character" being defined as a member of a sentient species.) ##New characters may be added to a squad, provided that one character is removed from the squad for each new character added. ##Players may team up, provided that the combined squad numbers no more than three characters. ##Each player can have up to one "pet" (non-sentient character, like a varren). #All characters must have realistic skill proportions (i.e. no "god-modding".) #Normal posts must be at least 8 sentences long. The initial post must be at least 10 sentences long. #Swearing is permitted, so long as it's not excessive. #All weapons must be available on Omega's black market. Cerberus R&D projects like the Cain, the Incisor, or the Arc Projector are not likely to be found on Omega's black market, and thus cannot be used. #Spelling and grammar must be as close to flawless as possible. #Canon must be adhered to wherever possible. #This should probably go without saying, but NO SHEPARDS and nobody connected with the Normandy. They have a whole goddamned universe to save. They don't have time to get involved in a gang war. Storyline With Omega now under Cerberus' control, and Aria missing, little pockets of Omega have fallen into chaos. Once such pocket is the district of Bhutakasahara, a formerly batarian-controlled red-light district still reeling from a slave revolt. It's small and crowded and it smells worse than a krogan's quad, but rumor has it that deep down in the sewers is a massive stockpile of weapons, one of Aria's hidden caches. Anyone who could reach that stockpile could carve out a nice slice of Omega for themselves, but to get down there, one would first have to control the district... Backdrop Bhutakasahara is a district of Omega. Once a turian enclave, it became a human enclave after the turians started to move up in Omega's hierarchy. When the humans started to move up as well, a handful of clever batarians started buying up the real estate, and used predatory practices so that any human who was stupid enough or desperate enough to try and buy an apartment in Bhutakasahara ran a risk of ending up in slavery. Bestiary What follows is a list of rank-and-file enemies that the player might encounter. Varren The krogan equivalent of hounds, varren are fast and vicious. Cerberus Bhutakasahara being an essentially human-dominated district, Cerberus has naturally sent troops to try and secure it, in the mistaken belief that the human denizens wanted law and order to be imposed. They have strong armor and top-of-the-line weaponry, but most of them are also short-sighted, bigoted morons. They'll hassle the non-humans, of course, but they're not expecting their own species to turn on them, making them a great source for spare ammo or armor pieces. Blood Pack The Blood Pack is always looking to expand its territory. The krogan and the vorcha both have healing factors, but that can be negated by fire. They are also prone to ignoring members of their own species. Bhoots Homelessness is rife throughout Bhutakasahara, and many of those who are unable to obtain housing take up shelter in the sewers. Over time, pollution, pestilence, and the barely-escaped Adjutant encounter all take their toll on these poor folks and they become bhoots. They are fairly easy to kill, but they can be unpredictable, and they can carry some nasty diseases. Husks Anyone who's played Mass Effect knows these things. They're basically cyber-zombies. One husk alone is easy to kill, but they have an annoying habit of traveling in large groups. Adjutants Created by the Reapers, Adjutants are walking husk factories. With Cerberus walking around, they've gone deep underground, so there's currently very little risk of encountering them on the surface. That said, if you encounter one of them... RUN LIKE HELL. Content Player characters (Users) Posts Round 1: Opportunity Knocks There's chaos in the streets! Get a team together, acquire a base, and start building your war chest. You're gonna need it. #/Prelude/ #/Survival/ #/The Job/ #/Indifference/ #/Jump In/ Discussion Category:RPs Category:City of Ghosts